makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Luv Em Girls/Luv Em Boys
Luv Em Boys/Luv Em Girls is a song featured in Love and Detention. It was performed by Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song, Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa, Erika Tham as Corki Chang and mostly John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson. This will also be featured in Make It Pop, Vol. 4. Performer(s) *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson *Carray Hammond as Dylan Lyrics Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki We luv em boys, boys, boys, boys, yeah yeah We luv em boys, boys, boys, boys, yeah yeah We luv em boys, boys, boys, boys, yeah yeah We luv em boys, boys, boys, boys, yeah yeah Corki They got a weakness that they can't deny Frontin’ left and right Sweatin’ all the time The boys are flexing in the locker room Howling at the moon Trying to make us swoon Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki How can you blame us when they're looking like that Talkin’ like that, they’re so messy like that Girls, if you feel me let me hear you say yeah We can’t pick one we just like em all We luv em good boys We luv em bad boys We luv em prep boys, we luv em rock boys yeah We luv em smart boys We luv em jock boys So if you think like us, throw your hands u-up We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah Jodi Truth is they’re always gonna drive us mad That is just a fact Still we take em back But come to think of it they're patient too Cuz we bend the rules Doing what we do Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki Like spending hours locked up in the bathroom With our friends and that's true Swapping lipstick and rouge Then we go checkin' if they update their page liking their status and the pics, what can I say We luv em good boys We luv em bad boys We luv em prep boys, we luv em rock boys yeah We luv em smart boys we luv em jock boys So if you think like us, throw your hands u-up We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah (you know you love us) We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah Jared All the pretty ladies from all over the world, Got us all sorry, hey but we lovin' them girls, what would do without you, You drive us crazy, don'tcha? Now just sit back and relax, and the boys will sing for you Jared and Caleb We luv em good girls We luv em bad girls We luv em prep girls, we luv em rock girls yeah We luv em smart girls We luv em cheer girls Boys if you think like me, throw em up and sing, We love em girls, girls, girls, girls, yeah, yeah We love em girls, girls, girls, girls, yeah, yeah Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki (you know you love us) Boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah We love em boys boys boys boys, yeah, yeah Trivia *John-Alan Slachta and Dale Whibley (Not including his Masked Girl impersonation) sang for the first time in the series. Category:Performed by Jodi Category:Performed by Sun Hi Category:Performed by Corki Category:Performed by Jared Category:Performed by Caleb Category:Performed by Dylan Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Performed by XO-IQ Category:Songs Premiered in 2015